The Pharaoh and the Slave
by Kureru Elric
Summary: What was once only a doujinshi floating around YouTube is now a text story! Explination inside.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the deal: This FF is the "text" version of a doujinshi that can be found on YouTube called "The Pharaoh and the Slave". It's a Puzzleshipping doujinshi that's light on yaoi, medium on story, and heavy on only decent art. :D Not to insult the writer or anything, it's just that the drawings get a little lopsided at times.**

**The English version that's on YouTube is pretty poorly translated, so you sometimes get phrases like "Where are you escape?" …Really? So I'll try my best to make it sound like… well, normal English. **

**It can be found on YouTube, as I said, and it's a… 12 chapter story with a light lemon scene in chapter 11. I'm going to extend that part once I get to it. A little gift you all the Puzzleshipping fans out there! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Pharaoh and the Slave – Chapter 1**

* * *

"Prince! Where are you, Prince!"

Atem crouched down behind one of the many bushes in the garden surrounding the walls of the Palace he called home. The 7-year-old boy had gotten bored of his usual lessons, so he had run away from Shimon, his teacher and advisor, and was now hiding.

"Prince, come here!" Shimon shouted. "The lesson is not over!"

Atem stayed perfectly still, trying to ignore the leaves that tickled his bare, tan chest. He crept off to the side and ran behind a bush a little farther away, where he heard a noise.

"Huh? Someone is laughing?" he said quietly. He crawled through the bush towards the laughter of a small child. He poked his head out from behind it.

'Ah,' he thought. 'She's only a slave with her child… I think that I've seen her somewhere…' She kind of looked like his aunt. His eyes fell on the child that was holding her hands. The woman turned slowly in a circle, pulling the little boy about Atem's age with her. The boy laughed and smiled at her. But what Atem noticed, other than the fact that the boy's skin was white, unlike his own tan; was that the boy had a hair style much like his own, with blond bangs, and onyx hair with crimson along the edges. The boy looked over to his right and his eyes fell upon Atem's hiding spot. When he saw the prince there, his amethyst eyes sparkled and his smile grew wider.

Atem's own eyes widened. 'What..? He… he looks like me!' Surprise took control of his actions, and he dashed away from his hiding spot in the bush and ran through the garden, only to bump into someone.

"Ah!" He fell on his butt and looked up at the person, ready to apologize. But the need to apologize faded when he saw the familiar long brown hair and happy eyes. "Mahad!" he exclaimed.

"Prince Atem," Mahad said, smiling "where are you escaping from?"

"Escape?" Atem stood up and brushed himself off. "I don't escape! It's dishonorable! A prince never escapes!" he said sincerely.

"Really? Well then, what are you doing?" Mahad asked.

"Ah… hehe. I… I was looking for you!" he lied.

"How can I help you?"

Atem shook his head and gazed up into Mahad's eyes. "Mahad, I have to ask you something! You always know everything! I saw a child who looked like me, but his skin is white. How is it possible?"

Mahad put a finger on his chin and thought for a second. "Um… a child like you… Oh yes! He is the son of you noble aunt Tiye's slave! The wife of master Aknadin. The servitude captain Aton says that he had bought her in Central Market."

"Get to the point…" Atem muttered. Mahad casually flicked his forehead, indicating that he had heard him.

"The name of the child is Yugi, and his mother is Yume. He was born here in your day. The Pharaoh, your father, thought the similarity between the two of you was a bad omen and he wanted to kill him. But in the end, Yugi has turned out to be good."

"Wow!" Atem said happily. "That's great! His name is Yugi, no? I want to meet him!"

"Prince!"

Atem froze and looked over his shoulder and the big, white haired man glaring at him. "M-master Shimon…" he said, dreading what was about to happen. Shimon grabbed his wrist, effectively bringing him back to his lessons.

* * *

Yugi sat next to the Palace wall, playing with some wooden dolls he had helped his mother make. He hummed softly to himself as he arranged them in a different order than before.

"Hey! You!" a voice called out. He looked up and saw two kids his own age, maybe older, standing in front of him. "Your name is Yugi, no?" the boy asked. "I'm Atem. Do you want to play with us?"

The girl smiled down at him. "Hi! I'm Mana!" she said.

Yugi gasped when he recognized the boy. "You're the child that I saw yesterday!" he said. "You really do look like me!"

Atem smiled. "And you like me! Well, do you want to play with us or not?"

"Y-yes!" Yugi stood up and allowed Mana to pull him after Atem, who was running away.

"Let's go! Come on Yugi!" they said.

Yugi smiled and laughed. 'It's fantastic!' he thought. 'It's the first time that someone has asked me if I wanted to play with them. The other children avoid me because of my white skin… but now I couldn't be happier!'

The three of them ended up sitting against some of the trees with the dolls Yugi had made. Mana tried to balance one on her knee while Atem tried to balance one on his head. Neither had much luck.

"Wow, did you really make these?" Mana asked when the doll fell over again. Yugi nodded.

"They're great!" Atem said. "You must make one for me too!" They chatted on and on until Atem saw Mahad running up to them.

"Oh, here you are. I've found you at last, Prince!"

"Ugh… Mahad, what is it?" Atem asked.

"The Pharaoh wants to see you," he said.

"My father is really boring sometimes. What could he want this time?" Atem stood up, and Mana followed.

'Huh? What? What did he say?' Yugi thought. 'Prince? Pharaoh? What do they mean?'

Atem looked over his shoulder and waved to Yugi. "I'm sorry, Yugi, but my father wants to see me. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Bye bye Yugi!"Mana said, waving her hands, before running after Atem, who was following a very confused Mahad.

Yugi had waved back, but he wasn't really paying attention. He was trying to comprehend what had happened. It soon his him like a ton of bricks. "Oh Ra!" he exclaimed. "He really is the Prince!"

* * *

[That night]

Yugi layed in bed next to his mother, who's arm hung loosely across his small body. She and the other slaves were fast asleep, but Yugi was wide awake. 'I can't believe that I played with the prince!' he was thinking. 'When I told my mom, she didn't believe me, but it's true! Because he's my friend!' He smiled and laughed silently to himself. 'I'm too excited to sleep!' He scooted out from under his mother's arm and left the house they shared with the other slaves. "I'll just go for a walk," he said to himself.

He walked around the garden, where he heard a soft crying noise. He saw the familiar wild hair poking out from under a blanket against one of the trees. He walked over and stood by Atem, who hadn't heard him approach. "Hey, why are you crying?" Yugi asked.

"Ah! Yugi!" Atem jumped a bit and whipped a few tears off his face. "I'm not crying! A prince can't ever cry!"

Yugi smiled. "But a child, yes! My mom says that it's normal." He sat down and snuggled under the blanket with Atem. "What are you doing out here? I didn't think that a prince was supposed to go outside during the night." He smirked slightly, using Atem's own analogy.

"…I do it often." Atem confessed. "I hate that big, empty room. It's hard to sleep there. A long time ago, Mahad slept with me to keep me company, but now that I'm seven years old, my father says that I have to sleep alone. I hate staying alone!"

"Well then, tonight I'll stay with you!" Yugi said.

"Okay," Atem said. He leaned against Yugi's shoulder. "I envy you so much Yugi…"

"What? You envy _me_?" Yugi said, surprised. "But you're a prince. What do I have that you haven't?"

Atem was silent for a bit, before answering. "A mom…"

"What are you saying? Everybody has a mom."

"I haven't. She's gone to Osiris' Garden **(1)** and it's my fault. My father has said that she died when I was born. Everybody says that she had worked too hard. She was liked by everyone. I miss her, but I also feel guilty too. It's my fault that that gentle person died…" Atem broke off, unaware of the few tears that escaped his eyes.

Yugi closed his eyes and said "It's okay. I still like you. I like you a lot!"

Atem sighed and moved a bit closer to Yugi. "Thanks, Yugi."

* * *

**(1) In the doujinshi, it says "Osiride's Garden". Osiride is another name for Osiris, but my spell-check doesn't like Osiride, so I just used Osiris to make it easier.**

**One thing I've noticed about the doujinshi while reading it… every time a character says "thanks", they spell it with an 'x' at the end. "Thankx" Weird huh?**

**Well, thanks for bearing with me on the explaining of this one. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it.**


	2. Chapters 2&3

**I've officially run out of shit to say.**

**Just remember that this takes place in Ancient Egypt.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Pharaoh and the Slave – Chapter 2**

* * *

Atem was whining.

"I hate them!" he exclaimed. "They think that I'm stupid because I'm a child? They said that my uncle has a solution, but everybody knows that there will be a war! And nobody wants to speak with me about that!"

Yugi sat next to his friend and listened to him complain. He gazed off into space, not really paying much attention to what was happening. There was something bothering him, and now it was time to tell Atem about it. "Atem, listen to me…" he said. Atem immediately stopped talking. "I must leave with my mom and master Tiye for a journey soon…"

"What?" Atem stood up, surprised and scared for his new friend. "That's silly! Outside the Palace walls there's a war that's about to break out! Where are you going to go? When are you getting back?" He gripped Yugi's hands in his own.

"I-I don't know," Yugi said sadly. "Maybe we won't ever come back. But, even if I'm with my mom and my master… I'll miss you so much. You're my best friend!"

"You too, Yugi. I don't want you to leave!" Atem lowered Yugi's hands. 'How can they send Yugi away? I don't want it! I want him to stay with me.' Then he got an idea.

* * *

[Later that day]

After he had finished playing with Yugi, Atem ran back inside the Palace to find his uncle. He found the older man putting some scrolls away in the record room. "Nobel Uncle!" Atem called out to get his attention. He bowed to him once Aknadin looked his way. "I hope the God Ra lights up your day, Nobel Uncle!"

"And yours too, Prince Atem." the older man said.

"Uncle, I want you to give me the slave Yugi!"

"Yugi…? Ah, yes, the son of Tiye's oriental slave. He's useless! Why would you want him?" Aknadin asked.

"Why does it matter?" Atem asked him. "I'm offering you the possibility to get rid of him."

'It's a personal question,' Aknadin thought. 'Atem is affectionate to him.' "An oriental slave is precious goods, and Tiye is very affectionate to him. I don't know if I can."

"Please Uncle!" Atem begged. **(1)**

Aknadin turned to leave. Looking over his shoulder, he said "Very well. Now the slave is your property."

Atem couldn't care less if his uncle had labeled Yugi as "property". He was just happy that he got to have Yugi stay with him forever! He thanked his uncle and ran to tell Yugi the good news.

He found Yugi sitting in their favorite spot in the garden, under the tallest of the trees. The only downside was that Yugi was sobbing. "Yugi, what's the matter?" Atem asked, walking up to his friend. "Why are you crying?"

Yugi sniffed, the tears running down his face shining under the moon light. "My master won't let me in the room! I want my mom! Maybe I was bad?"

Atem stiffened, realizing what was going on. "No Yugi," he said, gripping his friend's face and turning him to look at him. "You're not bad. But now you're mine. Don't worry; you can sleep in one of my slave's rooms. Then, if I say to my uncle that you have to see your mom, he'll do it!"

Yugi's head snapped up and out of Atem's hold. He glared at Atem and said "You… what have you done? It's your fault!" His eyes filled with anger. "I don't want to stay with you! It's my mom I want!" he shouted. "Go away! I hate you!"

His words struck Atem right in the heart. He didn't expect this reaction from Yugi! And for him to say that he hated Atem… it was too much. "I only wanted to help you!" he yelled, before standing and running back into the Palace, tears falling from his own eyes. He ran to the only person he knew could help.

"Mahad!" he yelled, running into the older boy's room. Mahad sat up from his bed.

"Prince?" he said, confused. "Prince, what's the matter? Are you crying?"

Atem flung himself onto Mahad's lap and cried into the bed sheets. "Mahad, Yugi hates me!"

"What?"

"I-I wanted Yugi to stay with me, so I went to Uncle and asked him to give Yugi to me. And now he hates me and my uncle has banished him!"

"Oh, little Atem," Mahad sighed. "Don't cry. I know your intentions." He ruffled Atem's hair. "But you did do something selfish."

"But I can't leave him Mahad!"

"Prince, listen. You did what was right for you, but you didn't think about what was right for Yugi. A ruler can't be selfish with his people."

Atem sat up and hugged Mahad. "I understand," he told him. "Tomorrow I'll give Yugi back to my uncle." He didn't want to, but he wanted Yugi to be happy.

"That's a good idea. Let's go to sleep now Prince. I'll convince Yugi to come sleep in one of our rooms." Atem nodded and layed down in Mahad's bed. Mahad covered him with the blanket and left. Atem soon fell asleep.

* * *

"_Atem! Atem!"_

_What…?_

"_Atem!"_

"_Who is it? This voice…"_

"_Atem!"_

"Yugi!" Atem shot up in bed, Yugi's voice still ringing in his ears. But as he found out, it wasn't just a faint ringing. Yugi's voice was real!

"Atem!" he heard Yugi yell from the other side of the curtain separating them.

"No, you can't!" Mahad's voice put in. "The prince is sleeping!"

"Leave me! I have to see Atem!"

Atem got out of the bed and threw the curtain aside. Mahad had his arms around Yugi, who was struggling to get out of his hold. "Yugi!" he said. "What happened?"

Yugi's eyes landed on Atem, and it broke Atem's heart to see the fear there. "A-Atem! They all left! My master and my mom too! I'm alone! Help me!"

"What? Already? I didn't think…"

Mahad gazed sadly at them. "Unfortunately," he said, "Aknadin had ordered his family to leave this morning with the slaves." A quick glance out a window told Atem that the sun had already risen. "It was top secret… and nobody knows where they're going." Mahad released Yugi at last, and he ran into Atem's waiting arms.

"Yugi, forgive me! I can't help you. But I promise you that I'll never leave you. You can sleep in my room! I'll take care of you!" Atem hugged Yugi closer to his body.

Yugi wrapped his own arms around Atem's shoulders. "I don't hate you!" he said. "You're all I have left!"

"I promise you Yugi, when we're adults, we'll go find you mom."

'We'll always be together.'

* * *

**(1) Okay, if you've read the doujinshi, then you'll probably be scolding me for not putting in the actual dialogue. But it made Atem seem like such a brat! I couldn't write that! Plus Aknadin was being a total dick. I'll make him evil later *smirk* but for now, he's a nice guy. Also remember that the Millennium Items haven't been created yet. That's next chapter.**

**Speaking of the next chapter, the person who uploaded this to YouTube put chapters 2 and 3 together in the same video. So I'm putting them in the same chapter as well!**

**I was a bit confused at this point, but I figured out that this chapter takes place after a nine-year time skip. So Atem is 16 and Yugi is… either 15 or 16. I'm not so sure…**

**Oh well! He still looks like he's about 12.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Pharaoh and the Slave – Chapter 3**

* * *

The sun beat down on the Palace, its rays making the alabaster walls glisten like gold. Inside one of the large Palace rooms there were the soft clicking noises of a game being played. Inside the room, Prince Atem sat across a table from Priest Seth, who was moving a piece on the game board in front of them. Off to Atem's side, a small slave called Yugi held a large palm leaf attached to a stick, blowing the cool air over the two higher-positioned men.

"It's your turn, Prince," Seth said, setting his piece down. Yugi watched intently, interested in the game they were playing. **(A/n: Don't harp on me just 'cause I don't know what game they're playing. It's like Ancient Egyptian chess or something…) **Atem mentally cursed at his bad luck. He was stuck in a bad position.

But he smirked in good measure. "Very good Seth! You've got me in a tough spot."

Yugi looked at the board, but at the corner of his eye he saw Seth looking at him. 'Why is Master Seth looking at me?' he thought. He grip tightened on the pole in his hands. Wait, the pole? 'Oh no! I forgot to make air!' He bowed to Seth quickly and said "Forgive me Master Seth! I was drowsy and not paying attention! I'll go back to my job!"

Atem leaned back in his chair to stare at Yugi. "Oh Yugi, why not just stop? You're tired, no? Come on, sit down."

"Y-yes, but…"

But Atem had turned his attention back to Seth. "Have I ever told you about Yugi, Seth?" he asked. "He's good at games like this and he's really smart! When Mahad had taught him how to read and write, Yugi nearly achieved a Scribe level!"

Yugi's face went red. "I…I think so…" he said shyly.

Atem reached back and hugged his best friend. "Come on! You're my pride!" he said with a laugh. Seth smiled, glad to see his Price have such a nice friend.

A voice from behind Seth made Atem and Yugi break apart. Aton, the slave master, stood outside the door. "Prince, may I enter? I have a message from the Pharaoh."

"Aton, come in. What does he want?"

Aton stepped in and bowed to the Prince and Priest. "The Pharaoh wishes that you choose a trusted messenger for him to send out to be a message runner in the Syria War."

"Wh-what?" Atem said to himself. 'He wants me to send him a "trusted messenger"…? And who's Aton looking at? Wait, he thinks that…?'

'W—why is Aton looking at me like that?' Yugi thought.

'If he thinks that I'll send Yugi into such a dangerous place, he's made a great mistake,' Atem thought. "Thank you Aton, but-"

"My Prince, please give me this chance! I'd be honored!" Seth interrupted, getting down onto one knee.

Atem stared down at him, surprised. "Oh! Of… course you can Seth! Very well! Seth, Aton, you can go to my father and give him my decision!"

"Yes Prince!" they said, leaving the room.

Atem turned and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "And you, Yugi, can you go to Aknadin for me and tell him that his pupil Seth will be outside the city for a bit of time? But come back at once, okay?"

Yugi nodded. "Of course! I'll go at once."

* * *

{Tremble in fear, for I am a time skip!}

Yugi slowly approached Aknadin's rooms. His head was swarming with long-lost thoughts. 'The last time I was here was the day that my mom left. It's been years.' he thought.

"Who are you?" the guard outside asked as Yugi stood in front of him. "Master Aknadin says he doesn't want to see a nobody."

The comment stung, but Yugi kept his head up. "I have a message from the Prince for the Nobel Aknadin." he told the guard.

The guard turned and pulled a bit of the curtain covering the door back. "Master, there is a messenger from the prince here," he said.

"He can enter!" Aknadin's voice called. The guard stepped back, pulling the curtain with him, signaling for Yugi to enter.

Yugi stepped inside, pulling yet another curtain out of his way. "Nobel Master," he said "The Prince has sent me to-"

"Bastard!" Aknadin approached Yugi and grabbed his neck, choking him and pushing him up against the wall. Yugi gasped as he felt his feet leave the floor as he was hoisted in the air. "Little viper! Don't say that to me! I was there when Seth had said it to my brother!"

"M-m-master… what…?" Yugi struggled to talk.

Aknadin's glare was terrifying, the Millennium Item in place of his left eye glowing menacingly. "It is only your fault that Seth will be sent into the war. With your plot… have you corrupted the Prince too? _You_ must be sent to the war, not him! If only Tiye knew she has nursed a viper! If only on that day I didn't give you to Atem… it would be better for all! And now you have made the end of your mother!"

Yugi struggled to breathe, tears beginning to run down his face. 'But why is he angry with me?' he thought. 'I've done nothing! I'm scarred!' "M-my mom…? What's the matter with her?" he choked out.

"Tiye had died in a fire!" Aknadin shouted. "And you mother was sold on the West Market!"

Yugi's eyes grew wide. His mother was… sold again? He'd never see her again! His fear got the better of him as he shouted "It's your fault! You're a monster!"

"How _dare_ you, worm!" Aknadin's eyes narrowed in rage and he threw Yugi across the floor. Yugi's couldn't hear anything for a bit, so he missed Aknadin's next statement. He gulped in some much needed air and pushed himself up onto his forearms. He felt someone's hands pull his tunic away from his back. He looked back and fear struck his very core. "No!"

But it was too late.

_CRACK_

Yugi screamed in pain as the whip struck against his back. It struck again and again. Yugi screamed for the only two people who could help him, his mother and best friend. He felt the whip dig into his back, causing deep gashes to appear and his blood to run down his white skin.

Eventually the whip stopped, but not before Yugi's throat had run completely dry from screaming. He could feel the pain spreading out to other parts of his body as well. "Atem…" he called weakly.

* * *

_Atem…_

_Atem…!_

_Help me…_

_Atem, help me!_

_Please help me!_

Atem walked down the hall, angry. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "This was a terrible day!" he exclaimed aloud to no one. "My training was horrible because Yugi never showed up! And now I'm worried." He had searched all around the Palace for his friend.

A figure curled up against one of the walls near his room caught Atem's eyes. The familiar tri-colored hair caught his attention. "Oh, here you are!" he said, approaching Yugi, who's head rested on his knees which were pressed up against his chest. "Where you here the whole day? I waited for you."

Yugi lifted his head, whispering "S-sorry Atem…"

Atem turned serious at the sight of Yugi in tears. "Yugi…" he said cautiously. "What's the matter?" He put his arms around Yugi and pulled him away from the wall. Yugi couldn't manage to say anything other than Atem's name. When Atem's hands met Yugi's back, he gasped at the warm feeling on his fingers. "Yugi, you're wet!" He pulled his hand away and froze. His hand was stained with dark red. "B-blood? Oh Ra!"

He lifted Yugi bridal style into his arms. "Yugi, open your eyes, please!" But Yugi had slipped away into unconsciousness. Panicking and fearing the worst, Atem ran into his room, calling for Mahad and Isis, both priests in his father's court.

The two came rushing into the room at Atem's call. "Prince!" Mahad said. "What's the matter?" Both of them froze at the sight of Atem sitting on his bed, an unconscious and bleeding Yugi in his arms. Isis covered her mouth with her hands to keep herself from screaming.

"Please, help him…" Atem said sadly. "I think he was whipped."

'I was not able to protect you. Forgive me Yugi…'

* * *

**HA! I am safe from your torches and pitchforks and rotten tomatoes because I wasn't the one who came up with the idea for this!**

**Kill the artist if you want, but this is where the chapter ends. We don't find out what happens 'till chapter 4. Maybe I should just leave it at this… **

**Nah, I won't be any meaner than I have. I'm just gonna make you wait 'till I finish typing chapter 4.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 4

**A-a- a hundred and seven hits? After only one day? Seriously? You guys must love this story so much! I'm hoping that those who have been reading it are also watching it on YouTube, but at the same time, I don't. Why? Because then it spoils what's going to happen next, that's why! And if there's one thing I hate, it's spoilers.**

**But moving on, you finally get to find out what happens to poor Yugi in this chapter. **

**And be treated to a little bit of fluff near the end. :3 That's the only warning. Oh and fishing. …Wait, what?**

**NOTE: I am aware that people have come up with names for Yugi if he lived in Ancient Egypt (Yuga and Heba are some examples) but for this story I'm using Yugi because that's what the translation says his name is.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Pharaoh and the Slave – Chapter 4**

* * *

'_Atem… where are you?'_

'_Atem, I'm… afraid.'_

'_I… I need you…'_

It wasn't the pain that had woken him. In fact, he really didn't know what it was that woke him up. All he knew was that he wasn't on the floor anymore. When he blinked his eyes open, he had to shut them again because it was so bright. He cracked them open a little bit and let them adjust to the light. Soon, he managed to open his eyes all the way. 'Where am I?' he thought. He was staring at the ceiling of somebody's room. 'What's going on?' The memories came flooding back to him. 'Ah, yes. Aknadin-' but his thoughts broke off as the aftershock pain spread across his back. He tried to move his hand to grab at his back, but he found that he could only move one. Why? Looking to his right, he smiled. Atem was on the ground by him, one hand holding Yugi's own and his head resting on his arms. 'So this is Atem's bed!' Yugi thought happily.

"Atem," he said gently. Atem groaned and lifted his head a bit. He blinked his eyes, not really seeing Yugi awake. When it hit him that he was though, his reaction was priceless.

"Yugi!" he said, loudly. He pulled Yugi into a sitting position and held both of his hands. "Are you feeing alright?"

Yugi nodded, still smiling. "Have you been here the entire time?" he asked. "You don't have to stay on the floor, Atem. This _is _your bed."

"Don't say that! I didn't mind, really. How are you?" He rubbed Yugi's back but pulled his hand away when Yugi flinched and found that his hand had some blood on it. "I should probably change your dressings." he mused.

"Take it easy, Atem! You don't have to. You are the prince and I'm only a-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Yugi didn't. "You're wounded and it's my fault, because I wasn't able to protect you. And I'll make up for it by taking care of you." He put his hands on Yugi's shoulders and spun him around so his back was to Atem. "Now be a good boy and let me dress you!"

"Atem!" Yugi said, embarrassed. His face turned bright red as Atem caressed his chest and shoulders while pulling the old dressings away. He heard Atem sigh behind him, and he shivered a bit as Atem's breath hit his neck. "My back… it's horrible, no?"

Atem didn't say anything at first. "…With the ointment Isis gave me, you'll heal soon." he said at last. He unscrewed the cap and rubbed a little at a time onto the forming scars.

Yugi flinched. The ointment was cold and it stung terribly. 'But Atem's hands… his touch… it's so gentle. Wait a minute, what am I thinking?'

"Is it painful?" asked Atem. "I'm sorry…"

"Eh? No! I…" Yugi shook his head and blushed a brighter red. He tried to move a little bit away, but a hand on his shoulder pulled him back.

"Yugi, I want to know who did this," Atem told him. "Who was it? Aknadin? I swear I'll punish who did this. Please tell me."

"…Yes, it was Aknadin." Yugi said cautiously.

"That bastard! How dare he?" Atem tried to stand up, obviously wanting to go and murder Aknadin for what he did. But Yugi wrapped his pale arms around Atem's waist and held him back.

"No! Please Atem, don't! I-it was my fault anyways."

"That's impossible! You can't protect him when he had the nerve to hurt you like this."

"But it's true! I attacked him and he had to punish me! It was my fault!"

Atem pulled out of Yugi's hold and gripped his face in his hands. "Yugi? What did he say?" He didn't order him to answer, but Yugi did anyway. "He told me that Seth's going to war and it's my fault. And that Master Tiye has died and my mom… my mom was sold. I accused him, called him a monster, and…" he broke off.

"Oh Yugi, I'm sorry about my aunt and you mom." He pulled Yugi into a hug, being careful not to disturb the injuries on his back. "But Aknadin doesn't have a justification for what was does to you. Now that you're with me, he'll never touch you."

Yugi hugged him back. Everything was said, he didn't need to say any more.

* * *

With the Isis's cure, Yugi healed fast and soon was up and about again. The scars left on his back would never go away, so he always tried to keep them covered so that Atem didn't see. He still remembered that when Atem hugged him his heart started fluttering. He couldn't put a name on the feeling, but he liked it.

"Prince, please! I insist you bring and escort with you!" Mahad was now saying. The Millennium ring clattered against his long tunic. "I'm serious! It's dangerous to go out in the boat alone."

You see, Atem wanted to have a little fun. So he grabbed Yugi one day and put him in a boat to go fishing in the river. The two identical boys had ran past Mahad on their way out, so the Priest followed them and was now asking Atem to take a guard with them as well.

"I don't need an escort, Mahad. Besides, Yugi's with me!" Atem said, smiling up at his friend from the boat.

"Precisely…" Mahad murmured. But Atem and Yugi were already pushing away from the dock. Yugi rowed them out almost to the middle of the water when Atem stole the oars from him with a grin. "What are you doing?" he asked playfully. "Your hands are made for writing, not working." When Yugi tilted his head to the side in confusion, Atem said "I don't want you to ruin your hands! Mine are already ruined from using a sword." He held out one hand for Yugi to see the blisters.

"O-okay, thank you." Yugi rubbed his hands on his tunic to wipe off the sweat. 'He's so kind,' he thought. 'He's always so thoughtful, but I don't think that he's brought me out here just to fish.'

Atem shipped the oars and grabbed one of the fishing poles. "Let's fish!"

The poles were in the water and now the waiting began. The two sat in silence for a while before Atem decided to speak up. "The situation outside the Palace wall is getting worse," he said. "My father wants to send a reinforcement team… that's going to include me. We leave tomorrow."

"No…" Yugi said quietly. Atem was leaving for war!

"I'm 16 years old, and my father says that I'm at the right age to learn the art of war on the field." Atem didn't sound happy about it.

"How can some people call war an art?" Yugi asked. He didn't know what to do. He wanted Atem not to go. It was too dangerous and he didn't want to lose anybody else. A thought stuck him. "I want to come with you!" he said before he could stop himself.

"Absolutely not!" Atem said. "It's too dangerous!"

"But-"

"No! While I'm gone, you'll go to live with Mana," he said sternly.

"Seth and Mahad are going with you, right? If only I was stronger."

"It's not about being strong. But I don't want to put you in a dangerous situation like that. Mana will take care of you during my absence. She'll keep you way from Aknadin." Atem sighed and reached out, placing his hand under Yugi's chin. "Yugi-"

"No!" Yugi gasped, his eyes tearing up. He pulled himself out of Atem's light hold and turned his head away, one stray tear falling from his amethyst eyes.

Atem realized what happened. "You don't want me to touch you, do you?" he asked with understanding. "I'm sorry. I'd forgotten that since Aknadin…" He trailed off, not really wanting to bring that back up again.

Yugi knew he had acted wrong. He knew that this wasn't Aknadin and that this was his best friend, but for some reason the caring action had caused him to flinch away. He knew now that Atem was feeling like Yugi didn't like him. He grabbed Atem's hand and held it against his face. "You don't have to say sorry," he said. "You've always worried for me, and I'm only a slave."

"L-listen… I don't want to hear the "I'm only a slave" line again," Atem said, his face turning a bit red. "You're more to me than that. Much, much more!"

Yugi closed his eyes and smiled. "Thanks."

Yugi's smile was more radiant than Atem had ever seen. He didn't think before he acted and completely ignored the silver fish on his line. Instead, he took his hand out of Yugi's and placed both on the pale boy's shoulders. He pulled Yugi off of his seat and into Atem's lap, where he put his arms around Yugi's mid section. Yugi's eyes widened in surprise as Atem pressed his lips against his own.

Yugi couldn't believe it. The prince of Upper and Lower Egypt was kissing him! He put a hand on Atem's chest, but didn't push away. Atem's lips were soft and warm, and Yugi rather enjoyed kissing him. Soon, all too soon, Atem pulled away, letting Yugi catch his breath. Things got a bit awkward, for neither knew what to say now.

"Y-you have something," Yugi said, pointing to Atem's fishing line.

"Ah, right!" Atem pulled on the line and brought the small fish into the boat. Looking at it sorrowfully, he reached over the side of the boat and put it back in the water. "I don't want to take its life before it's time." He sat back. "Yugi, listen… I'll come back to you soon, I promise. Take care and wait for me. I'll never leave you alone."

Yugi was still a bit flustered from their kiss, but he managed an "Okay". As they rowed back to the dock, Yugi knew that Atem's words were sincere. 'See you soon, Atem!'

* * *

**And that's the end of part 4! I had time today and I felt motivated, so this was all done in one day. I'm getting better at this working fast thing!**

**See you in part 5!**


	4. Chapter 5

**It's time for the Pharaoh and the Slave chapter 5! I know I should be working on other stuff (homework and other fanfictions) but this is the only thing I'm motivated to do right now. Screw the work I have fanfiction!**

* * *

**The Pharaoh and the Slave – Chapter 5**

* * *

Yugi sat in the royal garden a scroll on his lap and a concentrated look on his face. It had been six months since Atem left to fight in the war. Overall, life wasn't good. No good news was coming in from Sirya about the war and even Pharaoh Aknamikanon**(1)** was ill. Yugi was beyond worried, and not just for the ill king. He was already suffering from horrid nightmares about seas of blood and scattered rotting bodies.

He jumped when a smiling face leaned down over him. "Here you are!" a woman's voice said.

"Ahh! Mana! Are you crazy? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Yugi exclaimed, clutching his chest. Mana laughed and straightened up, walking around from behind Yugi to stand in front of him. She was laughing.

"I'm sorry!" she said. "I thought it'd be fun to break your focus. You're always so busy with the studying. You wanted to be a royal scribe didn't you?" That was true. Yugi had spent those past six months reading and practicing his writing as much as he could.

"Well aren't you still studying to be a magician?" Yugi asked her.

"Forget it! Training's boring without Master Mahad here." Mahad had gone with Atem and Seth to the Sirya battlefields. "It's been six months and we haven't heard a shred of good news from the war front. I would like Atem and Mahad to come back," she said, pouting.

Yugi nodded, leaning against her shoulder as she sat down by him. He was dead tired.

"I miss Atem so much! I realize now how important Atem is to all of us."

Yugi couldn't agree more. 'I realized that a long time ago,' he thought, remembering how Atem had kissed him just before he had left.

_Yugi's smile was more radiant than Atem had ever seen. He didn't think before he acted and completely ignored the silver fish on his line. Instead, he took his hand out of Yugi's and placed both on the pale boy's shoulders. He pulled Yugi off of his seat and into Atem's lap, where he put his arms around Yugi's mid section. Yugi's eyes widened in surprise as Atem pressed his lips against his own._

_Yugi couldn't believe it. The prince of Upper and Lower Egypt was kissing him! He put a hand on Atem's chest, but didn't push away. Atem's lips were soft and warm, and Yugi rather enjoyed kissing him. Soon, all too soon, Atem pulled away, letting Yugi catch his breath._

"Atem is so cool!" Mana was beginning to fangirl over him. She had a dreamy look in her eyes and she sighed with delight. "I want to see him bare chested again! However," she said, sobering up "the way Atem just left you was kinda strange. Maybe he said something bad to you?"

Yugi blushed a little bit, hoping Mana wouldn't notice. "S-something bad? No, of c-course not!" he stuttered.

Mana arched one eyebrow in his direction. "Mmhm… no, eh?" Her eyes narrowed. "But maybe… do you _like _Atem?"

"E-everybody loves Atem!" Yugi said quickly, panicking. "He's so kind!"

"Yeah, that's true." Mana said, sitting back. She smiled. "I really can't see such a kind person like Atem fighting in a war like this. It's sad, no?"

"Well," Yugi said "let's hope he gets back here soon."

* * *

[Six months later]

"Yugi! Yuuugiii!" Mana screamed as she ran towards her friend. Yugi looked up from the basket of apples he was carrying. "What is it Mana?"

"They're back! Atem's come back!" she said, pulling the basket out of Yugi's hands and setting it down on the ground before grabbing his wrist and pulling him.

'Atem's… come back…' Yugi was still processing it, but he allowed his friend to drag him to the entrance to the Palace. She managed to squeeze between a few people and get them to the front, where Yugi's eyes were met with a sight that made his heart flutter and a large grin spread across his face.

Atem, now 17 years old, was walking across the stone outside the Palace to reach its doors, Mahad and Seth following behind him. He definitely seemed older to Yugi, and it wasn't just in looks. But the sword at his hip, his white and blue tunic with gold trimmings, gold jewelry, and flowing purple cape certainly helped. His crimson eyes were focused clearly and across his forehead lay a gold crown with the eye of Horus in the center and wings on the side, although the blended in with his ever crazy hair. Had his hair also gotten longer? The other people standing outside the Palace gates were clapping and cheering for their prince, saying things like "You're the best" and "You're our hero" or just shouting "Prince" over and over.

Mana threw and arm around Yugi's neck, pulling him from his daze. "It's really Atem!" she exclaimed happily. Yugi knew she was just as happy to see him as he was, only she liked to show it more. 'He's become so tall,' he mused. 'He looks proud and steady… he's so wonderful!' No matter how much he tried to deny it, he really cared about his prince and best friend, more than the average person should.

Mana broke away from the people and practically launched herself at Atem. Luckily, he saw her coming and was ready with his arms open to catch her before she fell on her face. "Atem, I missed you! Are you alright? We were so worried!" she blabbed out.

Atem didn't seem to care. He gladly hugged her back as she cried happily into his shoulder. "Don't worry," he said to her "I'm okay."

'Mana's lucky,' Yugi thought. 'She gets to go hug him. I can't," he sighed 'because I'm only a slave… it's not ethical. Mana's the only person that can stay with him.' He gripped the cloth of his tunic above his heart. 'But why is it so painful when I think that?'

He didn't notice someone was in front of him until a pair of strong, tan arms wrapped around him and hugged him close. "I've wished to hug you for a long time, Yugi," Atem whispered in his ear. "Now we're together again at last." He squeezed one more time before letting go and moving on. Yugi couldn't move. He was frozen with shock and embarrassment, and his face was bright red.

"Way to go Yugi!" Mana said, hugging him too. "Atem's greeted you like one of the family! That's fantastic."

Yugi just smiled. Atem was back, and he still cared about him.

* * *

That night, Yugi slept calmly, without any nightmares for once in the past year. Mana was going to be staying up really late that night, so she didn't want Yugi sleeping in her room. As a result, he was back in his old bed from when he was a child. He didn't know if Atem still wanted him in his room, so just to be safe he was in the room he was _supposed _to sleep in.

A hand on his shoulder was shaking him awake. He grumbled in his sleep and tried to move away, but the hand was strong.

"Yugi! Wake up!" a voice said.

Yugi's eyes opened slowly and were greeted by a tall tan figure. "W-what…?" he said, his voice still quiet from sleep. He suddenly shot up when he realized it was Atem by his bed. "Atem, what are you doing here?" he asked, pulling the blanked closer to his chest. Atem gripped his hand and pulled him out of the bed and into his chest, which was bare. He kissed Yugi's forehead. "My room's empty Yugi!"

"Ah, um… um… if… it'll make you happy… I could maybe…" Yugi stuttered. He felt like his heart was about to burst and his face flushed.

Atem was laughing pretty hard. "You're face is so funny!" he said in between giggles.

"Don't make fun of me!"

Atem stopped laughing and whipped a stray tear from his eye. "I wasn't making fun of you. But you really can come back into my room now if you want."

"Really? Yes, of course!"

"Yeah!" Atem and Yugi left to go back to Atem's room, making a pit stop at their favorite spot in the gardens first. Atem stretched and cracked a few joints in his neck. **(A/n Isn't it weird when people do that?) **"I'm so happy that I'm home now! I can be myself."

"I'm just happy that you're safe!" Yugi told him as they sat down by a tree. "And you won!"

Atem didn't seem too happy though. He seemed said and somber about the mentioning of the war. "In truth," he told Yugi "there is nothing to be happy about. The war was horrible Yugi. I've killed so many men like me and you. I feel so dirty, and no matter how many times I wash the smell of blood off my body, I still feel that way. I'm still reminded that if I'm not careful I really will fall to the darkness." He rubbed his forehead with the palm on his hand and groaned.

Yugi hated seeing him like that. He moved closer to Atem, got up onto his knees, and hugged Atem's head to his chest. "Don't worry. It isn't your fault. I know that you'd never let that happen."

"Thanks Yugi." Atem hugged him back. "So how were you while I was gone? Were you and Mana okay?"

Yugi nodded. "She was very kind with me. …And I think she loves you."

"Really? And you?"

Yugi let go abruptly. "What?"

Atem shot him a look that clearly said that he was confused. "I was just asking if you loved someone?"

Yugi didn't know how to answer at first. It was a sudden question, and the only logical answer was that it was Atem Yugi loved. Could he tell him that though? "Um, I think so." He turned his head away. "Sure, I like that person, but I won't say who it is!" And no matter how much Atem begged and pouted, Yugi kept his lips sealed.

Footsteps told them that someone was approaching. The two looked and saw Seth running towards them at full speed. He had a look of worry, fear, and concern on his face that told them there wasn't good news.

"I've found you at last! You have to hurry! Mahad's with him, but we think this is the end! Pharaoh Aknamkanon will die soon!"

"Father…" Atem whispered. He got up and followed Seth without hesitation.

Nothing would be the same from then on.

* * *

**Cliffie! :D**

**(1) That's what the doujinshi says, but I don't know if that's right. I'm just going with it cause I don't really know his name.**

**See what happens in chapter 6! See you then!**


	5. Chapter 6

**And now the continuation!**

* * *

**The Pharaoh and the Slave pt.6**

* * *

The Pharaoh, the great Morning and Evening Star of Egypt, lay on his deathbed that night. He clutched the Millennium Puzzle with one hand and reached out to his incoming son with the other. "Atem…" he croaked, his throat dry and breaking.

Atem held his father's hand and placed in on his cheek, tears coming to his eyes. "It's alright father. I'm here."

"You'll be… a great… Pharaoh…" With one last strained breath, his hand slid off of Atem's cheek and out of his hold. His eyes closed and his chest stopped rising and falling. Atem starred in shock. It couldn't have been possible.

"The Pharaoh has died! May his soul live forever!" The cry rang across the grounds of the palace and into the city. Gently, Mahad slipped the Millennium Puzzle out of the dead man's hold and led Atem away from his body. Atem refused to let his tears fall. He put the puzzle around his neck and walked away from the room with Mahad. He didn't even notice Yugi standing a little ways away from the door to the room.

"Oh, no… Atem," he whispered. In just a few minutes, Atem had become an orphan and the most important person in Egypt! 'I'll never leave him alone. He's my most important person and he needs me now more than ever,' Yugi thought. He had made up his mind. Atem had taken care of him and now it was his turn to return the favor.

Yugi went looking for Atem, and when his room was opted out because it was empty, he realized that he knew exactly where Atem had gone. There's only one place where Yugi and Atem could cry… the tree outside in the garden, where they just were. Sobs greeted him as he entered the garden, proving his thoughts right. Atem had his knees drawn up to his chest, his arms resting on top, and his face buried in his arms.

"Um… Atem?" Yugi called softly.

"Nhg… away with you… don't look at me," Atem said, but the order wasn't convincing enough for Yugi to obey it. Not that he would anyways.

"Do you not want me near? Why?" Yugi asked.

Atem lifted his head and wiped his hears with the back of his hand. "A prince… or better still, a king, can never be weak. He can't cry."

"A prince can't this, a prince can't that… You always say the same things." Yugi knelt down in front of him. "Before being a prince, Atem, you are a human. The Pharaoh was your father. Your pain is nothing outside of normal." He patted Atem's arm, which brought his head up to look at him.

"Do you know that I was convinced that he'd always be with me? I… I knew that this would happen one day, but… I don't know… he was so strong!"

"He was a man, like me and you," Yugi said with a smile. It brought fresh tears to his friends' eyes.

"I loved him!" Atem said, tears cascading down his face. "E-even if he wasn't often with me… I… I…" He broke down and placed his head in Yugi's lap, crying. Yugi stroked his shoulder, offering what comfort he could.

It was sunrise after an hour or so, and neither really noticed. Atem wiped his now dry eyes and sat up. "Are you okay now?" he heard Yugi ask.

"I'm a little bit better now. But I'm happy that you're with me now. Ha, Ra, I'm ridiculous."

"No Atem! Even now… You're the most beautiful person that I've ever seen!" Yugi blurted it out without thinking and pushed himself up on his knees to kiss Atem's lips. Atem was shocked to say the least, but he wasn't complaining: kissing Yugi felt good.

It only lasted a few seconds before Yugi pulled away. The two boys gazed at each other for a few seconds before Yugi's brain had a meltdown. 'What have I done!' he thought.

Atem managed a bit of a smile and hugged Yugi close to him. "Thanks Yugi. Stay with me again some time."

* * *

After 72 days every preparation had been completed. At only 17 years old, Atem was crowned the new Pharaoh.

* * *

The coordination was grand but it was the after party that really made people smile. Wine was served, dancers danced, and people were laughing. Atem sat on the throne now, clothed in a white robe with a blue cloth hanging down the middle, held together with cold bands that wrapped around his waist. A gold plate held a deep purple cape in place across his shoulders and a gold winged crown with the eye of Horus in the center sat on his forehead. He watched the people of the palace celebrate from the place of honor, while Yugi watched from behind a pillar on one side of the room. Since he was still a slave, Yugi wasn't allowed to participate in the festivities, and he longed to join them.

There was one among the crowd, however, who's moment of enjoyment was cut in half. Isis, a faithful and loyal priestess in the royal court and bearer of the Millennium Necklace, almost dropped her glass when she felt a shiver run down her spine. She handed her glass to Seth, asking him to refill it for her. When he left, she stood still and let her necklace show her the vision. She closed her eyes and concentrated, but soon they snapped open with a gasp leaving he lips. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. She wiped around and screamed "Mahad!" But he was too late.

Atem froze when he heard Isis scream. He didn't understand what was going on, but soon he understood. Everyone in the room gasped and shrieked as a boy with tri-colored hair was struck above the heart.

Yugi gasped, holding his chest with one hand and coughing violently into the other. Already he was beginning to feel faint.

"Yugi!" Atem screamed, catching Yugi in his arms as he fell to the ground. Yugi's lips moved and Atem could feel his name on them, but Yugi was already unconscious and growing warmer by the second with fever. "What have you done…? Why Yugi?" he whispered quietly.

"Pharaoh, there isn't time!" Isis ran up to him while the other priests directed everyone out of the room to try and calm the chaos. "Give him to me! That was a poison dart he was hit with!"

"You must save him Isis!" Atem said urgently, wiping a bit of blood off of the corner of Yugi's mouth before handing him to Isis. She picked him up and fled the room.

Atem spun around at the sound of laughter. He joined Seth, Mahad, and Karim in watching as a man emerged from the shadows. He wore a red coat over his bare tan chest. A mop of short white hair sat on top of his head and a scar ran under his right eye. "Ah," he said "You were so busy that you didn't even notice me arrive! I come here to pay homage to the new Pharaoh. My name is Akefia, and I bring greetings from the village of Kul-Elna!"

"How dare you enter the palace without permission!" Atem said. "You've picked the wrong time to come." Atem was still very worried about Yugi.

"I note that you don't know the name of Kul-Elna… well, maybe I'll talk with you about it. And how your father has ruined my life!"

* * *

**Show of hands, how many of you want to kill me because of what's happening to Yugi at the current moment? Poor kid… he's the perfect torture victim. Just be glad he isn't raped or anything in this story.**

**That is another cliffhanger… I'm getting sick of them too.**

**I used Akefia instead of Bakura cause I'll get him and Yami Bakura confused if I don't. I hate making him the villain (even if I wasn't the one who originally wrote this…) because I love him too much. (He's going to be my first ever cosplay at my first ever Anime Convention!)**

**So until next time!**

Oh, BTW, it's spring break now, so I can update and possibly finish this during the week. Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 7

**What's this? Only one day later and I've updated? It's all because I'm home alone and bored out of my head. So here's another chapter. Maybe two if I feel up to it.**

**Disclaimer: Original doujinshi made by Masaya-chan and posted by kihana13 on YouTube.**

* * *

**The Pharaoh and the Slave pt.7**

* * *

"_I invoke you, Egyptian Divinity!"_

"Atem!" Yugi gasped, bolting upright. He clutched the bed sheet with one hand, but soon both hands went to his chest as a fresh stab of pain made him gasp and cry out. 'What…' he thought. He felt the wrappings on his chest and thought 'Oh yes, now I remember. I was hit with that dart trying to save Atem…' He smiled and wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead. Atem was safe, he could feel it.

"Yugi?" A voice called. "Are you awake now?" Mahad walked into the room and sighed with relief. "Good. How are you?"

"Mahad, how's Atem?" Yugi asked.

"You seem fine. The Pharaoh is fine as well and is concerned for your wellbeing. You'll be rewarded for your heroics. I'm glad that you're feeling better. You developed a small fever during your rest."

Yugi didn't really want any reward, but he was glad that everything was alright. No, he was glad that Atem was alright.

"After your intervention, there was another man that needed to be attended to, but there's no need to worry. Our Pharaoh has invoked the Egyptian Gods. He's proved to be an excellent king, but we all fear that this means a long war is to begin." Yugi solemnly nodded, remembering Atem's shout in his dream.

"I understand. I'll stay with Atem no matter what!" he said.

Mahad crossed his arms and shook his head. "No, Yugi… that's what I'm here to talk about." Yugi was confused. "I know that it's hard for you, but our situation has changed. The Pharaoh isn't just your friend anymore; he's the king of Egypt. You can't call him by his name, look in his eyes, touch him, or speak to him without permission. I'm sorry Yugi, but you must understand that he can't take care of you or favor you now."

"No! Are you telling me that I can never see him again?" Yugi was almost in tears.

"You're a slave and he's the Pharaoh." Mahad said simply.

Yugi gripped the sheets with both hands. "No… why?"

"I'm sorry, but the time of play is over now."

Yugi hung his head, not wanting Mahad to see him cry. 'The time of play is over…?' "Y-yes.. I'm sorry Mahad…" Yugi began to feel light headed and layed back down, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_The time of play is over… when they took my mom away… or when they whipped me for no reason… I think that the time of play was over long ago… it's so unjust…_

* * *

Still groggy from his sleep, Yugi opened his eyes slowly. He swore he could hear footsteps and he quickly sat up, thinking it was Mahad coming back.

"Yugi! How are you?" It wasn't Mahad. It was Atem.

"A-" Yugi stopped. Mahad's words came back to him quickly, and he looked away from his friend. "Highness…" he said instead.

Atem nearly cried with happiness that Yugi was okay. He sat down on the bed next to him and took his hand, placing it on his cheek and holding it there. "Thank Ra. I thought that… I thought that this time you had left me for good."

'I'm sorry Atem, I wish I could hug you,' Yugi thought. He managed a smile. "Me too. I'm happy to see you well, um, Majesty." This was going to take some getting used to. "Mahad told me that there was another man there as well."

Atem dropped Yugi's pale hand and a smug grin spread across his face. "Well don't worry about him. Now that I've invoked the Egyptian Gods, everything's alright." The grin faded. "That man was called Akefia. He holds a grudge against my father, saying that he ruined his life, and now he wants revenge. I don't know if I believe it or not. I thought my father was a good Pharaoh. But it is sure that Akefia will come back and that will only be the beginning."

"It looks like hard times are on their way. I'll support you… Pharaoh," Yugi said. 'It's strange. I feel so far away from him.'

"That's just what I hoped you would say. I want you with me, so I'll nominate you for a Royal Scribe!"

"What!" Yugi's head shot up, all of Mahad's warnings flying out the window for a second. Royal Scribe! Yugi couldn't believe it. "I… I… Thank you, Highness!" Yugi bowed his head.

Atem tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Why do you keep looking away? And what's with the "Highness"?" Atem smirked and sat down by Yugi, balling his hand into a fist and putting it on top of Yugi's head, giving him a light hit. "You really are stupid, aren't you?" he said, joking. Yugi tried to push his hand off of his head. Atem got up to leave, turning back to address Yugi again. "Crown or no crown, with you, I'm always Atem. I've got to go. Take care, my little scribe!" He waved his hand and left.

Yugi shyly waved back. "Are you sure, Atem?" he asked quietly.

* * *

Days passed with no word, but soon Yugi was dressed and brought to the throne room, where Atem and the six priests stood waiting for him. Two guards led Yugi up to them, and Atem placed a gold necklace with a blue jewel in the center around Yugi's neck.

"This is your jewel of honor," Atem said loud and clear. "And with this, I elect you as my Royal Scribe."

Yugi smiled, proud of this achievement. 'It's a big honor, and now I can still stay with him,' He thought.

"Thank you!"

* * *

**It amazes me how short these are on MS Word and how long they are on YouTube. The video for this chapter was five and a half minutes long.**

**See you in part 8!**


	7. Chapter 8

**QUICK UPDATE! :D**

* * *

**The Pharaoh and the Slave pt.8**

* * *

YUGI'S POV

If for a moment I thought that being a Scribe would mean that I could stay with Atem, that thought flew away after a few weeks on this job. I'm responsible for the writings and fresco **(1)** for the tomb of the new Pharaoh, so I'm very busy. I've become more important in society now, and I'm the master of a really good team of Scribes. They seem to like me because I'm young, but that doesn't mean they don't like to tease me because of my height.

And what of Atem? Oh, well… he's too busy to do anything with me right now. I know that these are hard times, Akefia attacked the village a little while ago, and I know that he's busy with other matters inside the court, but I can't help but feel… strange. His advisor now is Seth, and he's always with him! "Yes Highness" "of course Highness" "what can I do Highness" blah blah blah… I don't know why I'm feeling like this but it's really driving me crazy thinking about it. I confided these thoughts in the sorceress-in-training and my good friend, Mana. And what did she say?

"You know what I think about it? You're very very jealous!"

"Mana! Are you crazy?"

"Nope, I'm sure of it. But it's so cute how you want to stay by him!" She laughed. "I think you need to talk with Atem about this, though."

"I don't understand. Why are you saying this? I thought you liked Atem as well? I remember hearing that you're a candidate to be the royal wife," I said.

Mana sighed. "The Pharaoh's first wife has to be a much loved person, and one that Atem loves as well. I'm sure that the one Atem loves isn't me, and I deal with it, but I'd prefer if you don't bring this up again."

"I'm sorry Mana," I said. She's too kind.

"Eh, it's fine! The only said thing is that I'll never be able to know what kissing Atem feels like." This caught me off guard, and I could feel my face turning red. I was sure Mana had noticed, because she was giving me this weird look. The look on her face when she pieced two and two together was priceless, and if I wasn't so embarrassed I would have laughed.

"I can't believe it! You've kissed Atem?" she said loudly.

"N-no, the first time-" but she cut me off.

"The _first_ time?" She threw and arm around my shoulders. "Incredible. Yugi, you dog you!" She laughed at me, and somehow I ended up laughing too. I'm glad she's my best friend!

* * *

NORMAL POV

Atem sat alone on his throne in the throne room. He needed a break from everything that was happening. He was stressed and tired out of his mind. The village was in chaos because of the last attack, and everyone was looking to Atem to fix it and make it better, and the stress was adding up. Atem was beginning to get dizzy spells during the day.

Standing up to go back to his room and rest, he managed a few steps before he got dizzy again and tripped. He could feel himself falling forwards and waited for his body to hit the ground, but it never happened.

"Are you okay, your Majesty?" a male voice said.

Atem looked up from the arms of the one who caught him. "Oh, Seth, it's you," he said.

Seth helped him stand back up, but still kept one hand on his back in case he fell again. "Forgive me for touching you without permission, but-"

"Don't worry about it." Atem shook his head. "Thanks for your help. I just haven't been feeling good." He didn't notice Yugi entering from the side of the room. Yugi hid behind one of the pillars and waited. "Seth, can you please accompany me to my rooms?" Atem asked. Seth nodded and helped Atem walk with his injured foot.

Yugi's hand flew to his mouth to prevent himself from gasping out loud. He had only heard the last bit but he knew how to interpret the meaning of things and soon felt tears of rejection coming to his eyes.

* * *

The day after, Atem called Yugi in for an audience to ask about the progress of the tomb. Yugi, for once, wasn't looking forward to it. He was still angry after what he had witnessed yesterday. Atem, on the other hand, was really happy to see Yugi. He ushered Yugi to stand closer once he had come in.

"There haven't been any problems, have there? If there's anything at all, you can tell me about it."

"All okay," Yugi said. He just wanted this to end.

"Ah, perfect. So Yugi, do have an idea of what we can do to reinforce security in the village?" It was a casual question that Atem was sure Yugi would answer.

"If you want the truth, you shouldn't ask me that. I'm a mere slave. You have advisors who are more endowed to answer your question." Yugi refused to look Atem in the eyes when he spoke.

Atem narrowed his eyes. 'What's up with him today?' he wondered. "Well then… I guess I could ask Seth."

"Yeah, sure, why not ask Seth?" Yugi snapped. "It's easier to trust someone that's stayed with you for 10 years. Believe me, you're lucky to have him."

Atem was beginning to get annoyed. He ordered all the guards in the room out, wanting to talk to Yugi alone. Once they were gone, he grabbed Yugi's upper arm. "Well? What's up with you Yugi? Are you angry with me or Seth for some reason?" Yugi tried to pry his arm loose.

"If you're angry with me, then just tell me. But what do you have against Seth? You know I trust him a lot."

Something inside Yugi snapped. "You have trust in him because he's your lover!" he shouted.

_CRACK_

Yugi gasped, his cheek stinging and his head forced to one side. Realization of what happened made him place a hand on his cheek and tears come to his eyes.

Atem had hit him.

Yugi's words had made Atem angry, sure, but he had lashed out against his will. Atem instantly regretted it. His hands were shaking. "Yugi… I… I don't…" He found he couldn't form an intelligent sentence. What had he done?

Yugi didn't bother to hide his tears this time. "Okay, now what? You'll sell me? Kill me? Fine! But please don't' make fun of me!"

"Damn!" Atem said. He couldn't understand why he was so angry. "Away with you then! I don't want to see you!"

"I understand!" Yugi said, and he ran from the room. He really didn't have any idea of where he was going to go, but he knew who he was going to. He sobbed hard as he ran. 'That's it,' he thought. 'It's over… it's all over now.'

He ran straight into Mana's room. She was standing by the window watching the sun set. "Mana!" He cried.

Mana spun around. "Yugi! Don't you have to ask permission first before entering a girl's room?" But when Yugi flung himself into her arms, she began to suspect that something was wrong. "What is it Yugi?" she asked, her voice full of worry. She helped Yugi sit down on the ground before he fell over. She held his face in both of her hands.

"I-I've offended him, Mana… I've offended Atem… and he slapped me…" Yugi sobbed.

"What! How dare he!" She tried to stand up to go and kill Atem personally for what he did, but Yugi held her back.

"No! It's m-my fault! I was arrogant, and…" he said.

"Yugi, how can you say that? He hasn't kept his promise to you and now he's hit you. …I understand now. This isn't just infatuation, is it? You're really falling in love!"

Yugi sniffed, realizing that she was right. "Yes! I love him! I love him so much!" He hugged Mana and she held him tightly as he cried new tears. "It doesn't matter now thought! He loves another person! For him it was only a play!" He cried on until exhaustion took over. Mana never once let him go.

* * *

**(1) Fresco is a type of mural painting that's done in plaster on walls or ceilings. A good example is the Sistine Chapel, done by Michelangelo.**

**Show of hands, how many people want to help Mana murder Atem? *raises hand* I know I did the first time I read this doujinshi.**

**So, I might get to the next chapter or two tomorrow. Right now I've got a room to pick up. See ya next time!**


	8. Chapter 9

**Another update. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Pharaoh and the Slave pt.9**

* * *

"Damn it!"

There was a clattering of metal hitting the ground and a swish as a cloth was thrown aside. Atem sat down on his throne and rubbed his eyes with his hand. His crown and his cape had been thrown down to the ground out of frustration. 'How dare Yugi say that Seth is my lover?' he thought. 'I thought he understood me, but… but…' He looked down at his left hand, the hand that had hit Yugi. "What have I done?" he said. "Shit! I'm so stupid!"

"Pharaoh?" Mahad stepped out from behind a curtain. "May I enter? I noticed that there were a few problems."

"Come on in, Mahad. You don't have anything to worry about. I just… lost my patience." Atem said.

"Really?" Mahad asked. "It seems to be more than that. Do you feel bad about it?"

"Yes I feel bad… Mahad, now that you're here, can I ask you for some advice?"

"Yes of course. You can ask me anything!"

"Mahad, the last time I had this feeling it was just before I left for the war. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to react with these feelings. Do you know what… love feels like?"

Mahad was caught off guard. "Well, I think I do. But what do you think it feels like?"

Atem thought for a second. "Is love when you always think of that person? When you get up in the morning and passionately hope that you can see him? And when night falls you swear to yourself that you'll see them again the next day? When you lose control around that person?"

"Is that how you feel my Pharaoh?"

"Yes! I can't live without Yugi!"

Mahad laughed a bit. The moment Atem started speaking he knew he was talking about Yugi. He listened as Atem continued.

"Before we left for war, while on the boat, I kissed him. And after my father's death…"

"Pharaoh, as much as I hate to say it, Yugi's still only a slave-"

"No! Not to me! He's more than that!"

"Forgive me."

"Oh Ra, I've done it again! Do you think I'm in love with him? It sure feels like it."

"The only one who can truly know is you," said Mahad. "But the, uh, symptoms are recognized easily. If you think you are, you might be. But it's your heart that has to be the one to tell you how you feel."

"Oh, Mahad… thank you." Atem smiled, but that smile faded quickly. "Oh, no. And I've slapped him! Great, how am I going to face him now?"

"Pharaoh, I'm sure that if you give Yugi a bit of time to cool down, he should listen to you. Try talking to him tomorrow."

"Of course! I'll apologize to him tomorrow. Thanks, you've been a bit help."

Mahad smiled. Perhaps a royal queen wouldn't be necessary after all.

* * *

The next afternoon, Atem was sitting with Seth at a game table, with Seth telling him about what and who he had seen that morning while out in the village. The entire time he was telling the story, Seth's face was bright red. He told Atem of the girl he had met, someone from his childhood who he had saved from slave traders. She possessed the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and had returned the favor to Seth by saving his life in town that day. Seth brought her back to the palace after she had passed out, and was now asking for Atem to let her stay.

"You're right Seth. She has power that many people would like to possess. I'll leave her to you. Take care of her, alright?" Atem said, smiling. It was obvious to him that Seth was in love with her.

"R-really?" Seth said, surprised. "Thank you so much!"

'You aren't the only one who wants to protect the person you love,' Atem thought. 'Do my eyes shine like that when I talk about Yugi?' He had been avoiding Yugi for the morning, wanting to talk to him near the end of the day.

"ATEM!"

Atem swung his head around only to be hit in the shoulder by a very angry Mana. She was panting hard and had such a look of anger in her eyes that Atem wanted to shrink away. "Atem, you idiot!"

"M-Mana, how'd you get in here?" Atem asked. There were guards posted, weren't there?

"Hello! I'm a magician!" She held up her wand. "I immobilized the guards with a spell."

"You shouldn't speak to him like that…" Seth started, but Mana wouldn't listen.

"This is your fault too, you know! I'm not letting you off that easily."

"Seth," Atem said. "Maybe you should go. I'll talk to Mana alone." Seth bowed and left.

"I hope you know what's you've done, because I don't want to explain it to you." Mana snapped. "I thought you loved Yugi."

"I don't know how you figured that out, but listen-"

"No, you listen to me! If Yugi doesn't come back safe and sound, I'll… I'll…"

Although he was confused by Mana's words, Atem said "Okay, look! I know I'm an idiot. But don't you think you're overreacting a little bit? I slapped him once! Where would he possibly need to come back from?"

Mana froze. "W-what? But didn't you give an order to Aton?"

"Aton? As in slave master Aton? I never gave him any order," said Atem.

Mana's eyes widened and she looked scarred. "Oh Ra! This morning Aton came to take Yugi to the Slave's Market! He's going to be sold again! Atem, you have to go save him!"

* * *

"Our next slave, if you please." A young boy was shoved to the front of the stage by the dealers of the Slave market. His wrists were bound together and tears fell down his face, gliding over a bruise on his right cheek. "His name is Yugi. Ex-Royal Scribe, very smart, nice presence and willing…" The man read off the list of Yugi's qualities, but Yugi wasn't paying attention.

Multiple shouts came from the crowd. "I want to buy him!" "Wow, ex-Royal Scribe!" "He's perfect for a brothel!" were only a few. Yugi was terrified.

'One of these men will buy me,' he thought. 'I wanted to stay with Atem. I was lucky… until now. I-I want to see you Atem… even if it's only one more time.' Yugi shivered as large sums of money were shouted out by the members of the crowd. 'I want to see him…'

"Stop, now!" Yugi's eyes shot open and his head snapped up. A figure on a white horse had stopped at the edge of the crowd. Yugi's eyes widened, recognizing the spiky hair much like his own. 'Atem?'

Atem dismounted the horse and ran through the crowd to get to the front of the stage. The dealer tried to stop him, saying that it was by his order that Yugi was there, but Atem merely climbed onto the stage and stood in front of Yugi. "My orders were misunderstood. It was an error." Atem pulled a small knife out of his belt and cut the ropes off of Yugi's wrists. Before Yugi could move a muscle, he was pulled against Atem's chest. "This one is mine."

* * *

**And cut. End of chapter. *sigh* Life sucks right now… spring break needs to last longer. I am not looking forward to the last trimester of school… Wish me luck guys.**

**Sorry this chapter is so late. I've been busy making the last few pieces for my cosplays. My convention is April 1****st****-3****rd****, so don't expect updates on those days. I'll try to get some other stuff done before that, but don't' expect much from me. I'll try to at least finish this story before I leave.**

**Just for fun, wanna know who I'm cosplaying as? :) I'm going as Yami Bakura (YGO), L (Death Note), and just because I can, Oroke-no-Justsu Sasuke (Naruto). xD That one will be fun.**

**See you in chapter 10!**


	9. Chapter 10

**Can you believe that there are only three chapters left? It's gone by too fast. I'll miss writing this story. I'm glad that so many people like it.**

**But to those who are only alerting and favoriting, you have to REVIEW if you want me to update faster.**

**The reason for the lateness… in all honesty, I've been so busy that I've forgotten about this story. That's and I've been having slight troubles typing chapter 11. So I'm so terribly sorry that it's late, but at least I got it up. Right? *dodges rotten tomato* Okay, so you're pissed. But I said I was sorry!**

**Enjoy chapter 10. At least while you're doing that you won't throw more crap at me- *dodges plushie***

* * *

**The Pharaoh and the Slave pt.10**

* * *

The palace got larger and larger as Atem's horse approached it. Atem slowed the horse to a stop as they reached the stables. Yugi clung to his back, not quite sure what to think. His emotions were running wild: there was some surprise, happiness, even fear. But at least he wasn't tied up and standing on that stage as the bids for him were cast.

Atem hopped off the horse, swaying a little bit from dizziness. Yugi gasped. "Are you okay, Pharaoh? What's wrong?"

Atem noticed that Yugi called him "Pharaoh" but decided to let it slide for now. "It's fine Yugi. It's only a swindle. This happens to me sometimes when I'm tired and haven't eaten in a while. The other day I tripped and almost smashed into the stone floor. It was lucky that Seth caught me, but I twisted my ankle pretty bad so he helped me back to my room. It was lucky we were alone, because if someone was there, they would've taken it the wrong way." Atem chuckled a bit, talking as if it was no big deal. But Yugi gasped and hung his head in shame. He was there, and he had taken it the wrong way. 'I misunderstood everything! What have I done?' he thought. He hopped off the horse and knelt on the ground, bowing.

"Please forgive me!" he said. "I've done something so wrong! As a slave and as a friend."

Atem knelt down and patted his head. "Stand up Yugi." he said. "I've lost my patience too. There's no reason to kneel before me."

Yugi nodded, blushing slightly, and stood up.

"I want you to know that it was never my order for Aton to sell you. This… will be his last day at the palace."

"No!" Yugi's eyes widened. "It wasn't his fault, really! Please forgive him."

Atem placed one hand on Yugi's bruised cheek, cringing slightly at the memory. "Yugi Yugi Yugi… always worrying for others. I won't punish Aton. But I'd like to make it up to you." He rubbed Yugi's cheek, causing him to blush a bit harder.

"N-no, this is…" Yugi started, but he couldn't finish.

"I know. I did that. I ask you to forgive me now. I promise I'll never let this happen again." He pressed his forehead against Yugi's. "I've scarred you, I know. It frightened me too. This time I really thought I had lost you for good. The assassination attempt is miniscule compared to this. Now I understand, though. I don't want you to ever leave, and I don't want to leave you, Yugi."

"Pharaoh…" Yugi's eyes dropped. Atem was being all romantic and was getting really close to kissing him again. Atem held Yugi's face in both hands and moved closer, their lips centimeters apart.

"Pharaoh! Oh, thank Ra! There you are!"

Atem and Yugi immediately jumped away from each other. Atem turned and saw Seth and Mahad running towards them. 'I'll kill you later, Seth,' Atem thought to himself.

Seth and Mahad stopped in front of them. "You really shouldn't have gone without an escort, Pharaoh," Seth said. "We don't know what could have happened."

"Well excuse me for making trouble, but I wanted to rescue my precious person more than anything."

Yugi smiled softly and looked away, blushing madly at Atem's comment.

Seth began chatting away, mentioning something about a meeting with the Ministers of Osiris, but to save Atem and Yugi from him, Mahad politely interrupted. "Seth," he said "is it wise for you to leave that girl alone for this long."

Seth immediately ran off to go find her. "Who are they talking about?" Yugi asked once Seth was gone.

"It's a person from Seth's past who he's just found again. He's been searching for her for years." A polite "ahem" from Mahad reminded him that he had to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow Yugi!" he said, running back into the palace. Yugi smiled. It was nice to be back.

* * *

Most people probably didn't know this, but Yugi was very good with his hands. Not in that way, you perverts, but Yugi was a very good sculptor along with being a good writer. He could turn any piece of clay into a work of art. His latest piece? A small clay sculpture of himself. However, as he was staring at his finished product, he marveled at how much the face made the sculpture look like Atem.

It had been one week since Yugi was nearly sold. That day, there was supposed to be a ceremony of some kind to celebrate the completion of the Pharaoh's pyramid. Yugi had planned to give the small sculpture to Atem as a gift, but was now wondering if that was going to be too embarrassing.

As the day stretched into evening, the party was still going. Everyone was enjoying themselves, and Atem seemed to be having the most fun of all. There was music, dancing, food, and it overall was a good time.

The night soon ended, and Yugi hadn't given Atem his present.

The next morning Yugi, Atem, and a few of the priests went out for a ride in the desert on the horses. Yugi didn't want to go at first, but Atem had insisted, and it wasn't like Yugi could say no to that. The winds had begun to pick up and they were now thinking of turning back for fear of a sandstorm.

As the group neared a large cliff, a loud laugh caught their attention. Imagine their surprise to see a certain white-haired man with a red coat and a scar on his face watching them from the top of the cliff along with a few other men. "It's nice to see you again, Pharaoh! I've been waiting for you!"

"Akefia!" Atem exclaimed.

"I'd say it's time to pick up where we left off last time! Let's go!" He pulled the sword out of his hip and jumped off the cliff, landing on the soft ground below him. His men followed.

Atem drew his own sword and reached out behind him, pushing Yugi off of his own horse. "Stay down, Yugi!" he yelled.

Yugi gasped as he fell and yelped as he hit the ground. He curled up into a ball and stayed low, just as Atem told him too. He heard Seth and Mahad run to Atem's aid, but he kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see what was happening.

Atem's sword clashed with Akefia's own. They were evenly matched in skill, but Akefia was a bit faster. "Die, Pharaoh!" he yelled. He pulled his sword out before swiping it at Atem's neck. Atem pulled back and the sword nicked his cheek. A pained cry escaped his mouth and he stumbled backwards before falling to his knees near Yugi. Yugi opened his eyes and crawled over. Atem patted his shoulder in reassurance, but something wasn't quite right. Even Akefia noticed it.

"Pharaoh, where are you?" Mahad yelled. "I can't see you!"

Atem immediately pulled Yugi closer to him. "It's a dust storm!" he shouted over the roaring winds. "Mahad! Seth!" But the two of them didn't answer. The wind drowned out their voices. Atem pulled his cape around Yugi and pulled the other side up to his head in attempt to block out some of the sand. Yugi began coughing harshly.

"Cover your mouth Yugi!" Atem instructed him. He helped Yugi pull his cape over his mouth and nose. "We have to find shelter at once!" But he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

'I can't see, I can't hear, and I can't tell what direction we're going in, but I swear I'll get us to safety if it's the last thing I do!'

* * *

**Recently it seems that I've had the same few songs stuck in my head. They're great songs, look them up:**

**The Ballad of Mona Lisa – Panic! At the Disco**

**Your Guardian Angel – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Give A Little More – Maroon 5**

**That's the end of this chapter. On to the next one we go!**


	10. Chapter 11

**WARNING! WARNING! There is a lemon in this chapter! If you don't like, I'm warning you now, DON'T READ BETWEEN THE BOLD WARNINGS!**

**The lemon, yes as promised, has been extended from its original version. The version on YouTube stops halfway, which I hate. So here's a nice lemon for you.**

**This was the hardest chapter to write up, simply because the quality of the video wasn't very good for the most part. I couldn't read some of it and had to either look really closely or guess. I hope it at least makes some sense.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Pharaoh and the Slave pt.11**

* * *

Yugi moaned softly as he opened his eyes. He couldn't really remember what had happened.

"Are you awake? At last, I'm glad."

As Atem spoke, Yugi finally remembered. 'That's right. We got stuck in that sandstorm.' Yugi groaned a bit and sat up, rubbing sand out of his eyes.

"How are you?" Atem asked.

"I'm fine," Yugi said. "What about you, Pharaoh?"

Atem nodded. "I'm alright. We're just lucky I found this cave." He gestured to the strangely smooth walls surrounding them. Yugi glanced outside and found that the sandstorm was still going on. "This isn't a naturally occurring cave," Atem explained. "The walls are too smooth. And look here! It's a sketch of a cartouche."

Yugi laughed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. "A-actually Pharaoh, I did that. I did a few sketches here when I was preparing to work on the pyramid."

"Oh! Well then, I'm very happy to be the subject of your first work."

Yugi's face reddened. "A-anyways, what happened to the robbers? Was he the same Akefia who attacked you on the coronation day?"

"He was. I'm sure that I was his target. I mean, I believe he's after the Millennium Puzzle." He tossed the gold pyramid up and down in his hand, though still attached around his neck. "I'm sorry. I dragged you into this."

"You don't have to say that. It's not the first time you've saved me."

"And you don't have to say that. I protect others, sure. It's clear that we're meant to be together."

Yugi blushed a bit harder. "M… maybe."

"Oh, that's right! By the way, when we arrived you lost this. Here." Atem held out Yugi's clay figure.

Yugi gasped. Atem wasn't supposed to see that yet! He snatched it back and held it tight in his hands. Atem was a bit surprised.

"You did that didn't you? It's really beautiful. Did you not want me to see it?"

"Well… I… this is for…"

"What do you mean, Yugi?" When Yugi didn't answer, Atem tried something else. "I want you with me. I want you _for _me." And with that, Atem held Yugi's face with his hand and kissed Yugi full on the mouth. Yugi closed his eyes and relaxed into Atem's kiss.

Yugi gasped as he felt Atem's tongue licking his lower lip, asking but not demanding for entrance, which Yugi happily gave him. Atem coaxed Yugi's own tongue into moving against his. Yugi lifted his arms and wrapped them around Atem's neck. Atem put one arm around Yugi's waist and carefully layed him down on the floor of the cave, their lips never breaking contact.

Yugi didn't quite understand why his heart started to beat so fast. But he found that it wasn't something he hated. Atem quietly pulled away and whispered Yugi's name. His hand moved up the side of Yugi's leg, causing him to tense up and gasp. "Yugi, can I…?"

"Y… you're the Pharaoh, you can do whatever you want." The words left Yugi's mouth before he could stop them, and he instantly regretted it. Atem's eyes flickered with anger and betrayal. He pushed himself onto his knees and stood up.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi asked.

"What?" Atem snapped. Yugi flinched. "I don't want it to be like this." Atem turned away from Yugi. "If you speak like that it feels bad to me, like I'm obliging you to do this."

"I'm sorry," Yugi said, standing up and hugging Atem from behind. "I said that without thinking. It's not like that at all."

Atem held Yugi's hand with one of his. "I have something for you," he said a bit quieter. He pulled a scroll out of the pouch at his hip and handed it to Yugi. "I prepared this during your absence. I would have liked to have given it to you a while back, but it doesn't matter. You can take it now."

"What is it?" Yugi asked, pulling the scroll open.

"A liberation deed."

Yugi froze and wrapped the scroll back up. "But you said you wanted me to be with you! And now you're setting me free? I don't understand."

"It's not like that," said Atem. "I want you to be with me by your free choice, not because you are obliged to by rule. You deserve a chance to make your own choice." He took Yugi's hand and knelt down, kissing the top softly. "I just wanted you to know one thing. I get chills every time I think about you. I don't think I realized fully until now, but I've fallen in love with you."

Yugi gasped, covering his mouth as tears of pure happiness came to his eyes. 'This is a dream come true!' he thought happily. He couldn't stop himself from crying. He barely registered Atem standing up and pulling him close to his chest, thinking it was comfort he needed.

"Yugi, are you okay? Do… do you not feel the same?"

"No! Of course I do! Really!" Yugi nuzzled Atem's chest. "I love you so much." 'I've been waiting for this moment all my life!' he thought.

Atem smiled and bent down, pulling Yugi into another kiss, licking his lower lip asking for entry. And Yugi happily complied.

**Lemon starts here!**

Carefully, not to disturb Atem in any way (it was apparent that he wasn't going to let go of Yugi for any reason any time soon) Yugi removed Atem's Millennium Puzzle and his crown. Leaving Yugi's lips, Atem let his lips and tongue trace Yugi's jaw line and neck, gently sliding his tunic over and down his shoulders. Yugi didn't notice – obviously he was feeing too good to care – but when one of Atem's venturing hands ran over his back, he panicked. His scars from the whipping a while back never faded and never would, so they stood out shamefully on Yugi's pale back. "Please, no! Don't touch me there!" he yelped.

Atem stopped, fearing that he had hurt Yugi in some way. Sure, he had felt the scars, but he didn't care. "Are you scared that if I saw those scars I wouldn't love you anymore? There's no need for that; I promised to love all of you, and I mean it." He turned Yugi so he was sitting on his lap with his back facing Atem's stomach (Yugi chose to politely ignore the thing poking the back of his leg). "They are a symbol of my past weakness. I am no longer afraid of them." Holding Yugi close to him with one hand on his chest, Atem ran his tongue over one of the larger scars. Yugi gasped and moaned, arching his back and calling Atem by his name, totally forgetting the title.

"You called my name… you haven't done it for so long. Please let me hear it again." He kissed Yugi's neck as Yugi moved his head back to give him more room.

"Atem…" Yugi said, a bit quieter than intended, but enough for his Pharaoh lover to hear. Gently and carefully, not to scare Yugi in any way, Atem moved his hand down a bit more south and place it over the slight bulge in what part of Yugi's tunic was still attached to his body. Yugi tensed, shivered, and placed a hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming. "Are you afraid?" he heard Atem ask.

"I-I don't know… I've never…" he trailed off, unable to go on.

He heard Atem whisper soothingly in his ear – things like "don't worry" and "I'm here, it's okay" – and managed to relax his body as Atem layed him on the floor of the cave. Atem removed what was left of Yugi's tunic as well as removing his own. At this point both were naked, but neither seemed to care nor notice. Yugi was panting; Atem was carefully running a few fingers of his hand up and down Yugi's member. He attached himself to Yugi's chest for a moment, but it only made Yugi's face turn even redder than it already was. Atem clasped his whole hand around Yugi's erection and gave in one or two good pumps before moving his head downwards.

"Wh-what are you-!" Yugi stuttered, getting a little nervous as Atem pulled his legs apart even farther.

"I said that I'd love all of you." And he left it at that as he gently put his lips on the head and kissed it. Yugi's rational thinking flew out the window. He couldn't concentrate on anything other than the building pressure in his lower stomach. It was a new feeling; he couldn't describe it, but it was wonderful. And before he knew it, he was moaning and gasping for air as the pressure released.

Atem sat up a bit, licking his lips seductively. "You okay, Yugi?"

Yugi was feeling so good that tears had begun to form at the corners of his eyes. "Ye-yes…" he panted. "I think so…"

Tem held his face in one hand, tilting it up to kiss the tears in his left eyes away. "You have to relax," he said softly. "I don't want to hurt you. This will hurt at first, but I swear I will make it better for you." Yugi nodded. Atem brought his left hand up to his mouth and stuck two fingers into it. He coated them carefully before taking them out and bringing them down to Yugi's entrance. Yugi tensed and flinched, a gasp of shock escaping his lips as one of Atem's fingers slid inside. "Ah ah AH! No, please, it hurts!"

"Yugi you must relax! It will be less painful for you if you do!"

Yugi forced his muscles to relax, and slowly and surely Atem was able to push the first finger farther in before adding the second. When he deemed Yugi stretched enough, he pulled the fingers out, earning a small whine from the little body underneath him. "Yugi? Are you okay?" Yugi took a few deep breaths and nodded his head. "Are you sure?"

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Hey, Atem, can you say that to me again?"

The statement would have been confusing to most, but Atem understood immediately. "Now and forever, I love you Yugi." And he pushed his own member into Yugi's body.

Yugi let out a yelp of surprise and then a loud moan both of pain and pleasure. Atem was so much bigger than a couple of fingers! "Ahh! Ah, Atem! Stop, wait, please it hurts!"

Atem forced himself to stay still – which was pretty hard, considering how wonderfully tight Yugi was – and bent down to kiss Yugi to take his mind off the pain. To distract him further, he wrapped his hand around Yugi's renewed erection and teased it lightly. Yugi was back to moaning in pleasure in seconds.

"Move, please," Yugi said. Atem nodded his head and pulled out, leaving only the tip in before slamming back in. Hard. Yugi was practically screaming as pleasure ran through his body. Atem didn't stop: how could he, with Yugi's sweet moans and cries filling his ears? He moved faster, harder, and more to accommodate with Yugi's request. The poor boy probably didn't' even know what was falling from his lips. But who was Atem to complain?

"Atem! I'm c-close…! Please, hurry or I'll-"

"I understand. Come for me Yugi!"

"AHH!" Yugi gasped as he felt the pressure in his abdomen release and he felt something wet and sticky cover his stomach. Atem grunted as Yugi got impossibly tighter around him, milking his own release. The two stayed as they were, panting and trying to catch their breath. Atem pulled himself out of Yugi and layed down on the ground beside him. Yugi had already passed out from the excitement.

**Lemon ends here!**

Atem pulled his discarded cape over the two of them and curled his arms around Yugi's body. He kissed the top of Yugi's bangs, muttering a soft "I love you" before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the delay, once again. Chapter 12 will be up… I'll make it an end-of-the-school-year present to you. So Thursday the 9****th****. **

**See you later!**


	11. Chapter 12

**Another story good and done! I'll tell you, it was so nice to see so many people review this story. I hope it continues to be this popular!**

**Warnings: A depressed writer 'cause this story is coming to an end.**

**Now, *sniff* please enjoy the final chapter.**

* * *

**The Pharaoh and the Slave pt.12**

* * *

'Wow… an erotic dream. Nothing strange; it's not like I haven't had these before, but never this… _realistic_. It's like I'm still feeling him next to me.'

Still a bit groggy from sleep, Atem managed to open his eyes. It was still a bit dark, but that was just because the sun was only beginning to rise. At least that's what the view outside told him. He tried to shift his body a bit and sit up, but a light weight on his chest prevented him from moving far. He thought that was weird; didn't he only imagine the weight? That was all a dream, wasn't it? But looking down to where the weight was coming from blew that theory away. Yugi lay lightly on top of him, his cheek pressed to Atem's shoulder.

'Whoa! It wasn't a dream!' he thought. 'Yugi and I… we really… This is great!' He carefully lowered Yugi onto the ground and sat up, smiling to himself. 'And it's all thanks to Akefia. Mental note to thank him before I arrest him.' He ran his hand across Yugi's shoulder as he smiled down at him. Yugi was still asleep, leaning slightly into Atem's hand.

'I've never been this happy in my life. The greatest treasure a Pharaoh could have… and he's all mine.'

A soft whimper arose from Yugi as his own amethyst eyes opened. "Good morning Yugi." Atem said enthusiasticlly.

Yugi blinked, not really remembering why he was there. The only thing he knew was that Atem must have been watching him while he slept, and that made his face go red. "Please don't watch me when I'm sleeping!" he said, pulling Atem's cape, their make-shift blanket, up and over his head, trying to hid from Atem's eyes.

"It's a little late to cover Yugi," Atem said with a smirk practically visible in his voice.

Yugi shot up, suddenly remembering everything. "Oh my Ra!" he gasped. 'Oh God, I really…!'

"What a fun face," Atem said jokingly, putting one arm around Yugi's shoulders. "You don't have to be shy anymore." He put his arm down, not wanting to make Yugi uncomfortable. "By the way, you aren't hurting anywhere now are you?"

"Eh? Oh, no, I'm fine. Really." In truth it stung a little bit, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Sorry about that." Atem gave him a quick kiss.

"So it's true. You really are found of me."

"Not found of; in love with. There's a difference. If I was just found of you, I could live without you. But I love you, and it would kill me to live without you next to me." Yugi giggled and gave Atem a bear hug.

"We better get dressed," Yugi said at last. Atem just nodded. This was getting a bit weird, since they weren't doing anything.

* * *

"Pharaoh! Where are you?"

Atem had been kissing Yugi pretty hard and had missed the call of his title. Yugi, on the other hand, heard it loud and clear.

"You can hear that right?" he asked, pulling away a bit. "Those voices? They're looking for us. We should go towards them…" he broke off with a giggle as Atem softly kissed his neck.

"Don't worry. They can wait," he said, a hint of seductiveness in his voice. He was completely prepared to go further before that same voice said his title again, this time much closer.

"Pharaoh!" Seth said. "We've found you." Mahado came up behind him.

"Oh… good morning."

" 'Good morning'? What's that supposed to mean? We've been looking for you everywhere! We were worried!" Seth snapped. But remembering he wasn't supposed to do that, he bowed quickly and apologized just as fast. Atem just said that it was fine.

"I'm glad to see both of you okay," Mahado said. He grinned, but the smile faded. "I regret what I have to say, but we have to return to the Palace now. A messenger informed us that he was attacked by Akefia's robbers. As of now, the situation looks quite serious and obvious…"

Atem stood up, pulling Yugi up with him and holding him bridal style. "Akefia wants a war." he stated. He sighed. "Go on ahead. I'll catch up soon."

Mahado and Seth nodded, leaving Yugi and Atem alone.

Atem put Yugi down. "The situation has gotten worse Yugi. I'm glad I gave you that document. You aren't forced to follow me anymore."

"Even if I'm not forced to, I'll follow you everywhere. I don't care if it's dangerous."

"You're brave. I can't promise you everything, but I'll do what I can to make you happy."

* * *

One month passed. Things had gotten busy around the palace. Yugi was officially recognized as the Pharaoh's lover, and was given a matching title of "prince", although he didn't really want it. The war was drawing closer by the day, and Yugi knew that soon Atem would have to go out and fight. The time he spent with him now, both in and out of their bedroom (if you catch my drift), was treasured for every second they were together.

Now, even though he was no longer a worker, Yugi still liked to sit out in the gardens with Mana and Seth's new wife Kisara and write. Mana and Kisara were picking flowers to put around the Palace interior. They suggested that he give a few to Atem personally, but despite being with him for a full month, Yugi was still a bit shy about doing it.

When Atem and Seth came out, they ran over to their respective "wives" and they all laughed. Even with the threat of war hanging over their land, times were good now. And nobody wanted anything to change.

* * *

**And that's it! Time to finish Chained.**

**I'll see you in my next new story!**


End file.
